Most mobile communication terminals have calendaring and time scheduling features. A user can set his schedule by registering a date, a meeting time, a ceremony day, and the like, in the mobile communication terminal. A user may also manage his schedule by setting an alarm function that corresponds to a registered date.
Currently provided time scheduling features have a reminder function that alerts the user by generating an audible sound (e.g., ring tone, music, etc.). Unfortunately, many users do not hear the audible sound and miss the scheduled meeting or deadline.
Systems and method are needed that provide a more conspicuous alert feature.